I Love Money 2
''I Love Money 2 ''is the fifty first season of the RSF Franchise. Format The game is divided into 2 phases: The Team Phase and The Individual Phase For the Team Phase, players will be divided into 2 teams, The Gold Team and The Green Team. To start each round, players will vote for 1 member of their team to become the Team Captain for the round. You can vote for anyone even yourself. However, once a player is Team Captain they can NOT be Team Captain again until everyone on their Team has been Captain at least once. When teams are initially divided it will be done so by Team Captains and that will count as being Team Captain. Majority Rules. In the event of a tie, a RANDOMIZER will choose one of the tied contestants to be Team Captain. The 2 teams will then compete in a challenge. The team that wins will be safe from elimination that round. The team that loses will be vulnerable and one player will be eliminated. During the challenge there may be an opportunity to earn the Golden Lock, which will protect a player from having their check placed in the Strongbox if their team loses that round thus saving them from Elimination. The Golden Lock may NOT be available or won every round. The Team Captain of the WINNING team will be come the Paymaster and will have the power to eliminate. The Team Captain of the LOSING team will automatically have their check placed in the Strongbox and be up for elimination. The losing team will then face The Vault. The team will vote on which TWO members of their team will be up for elimination along with the Team Captain and have their check placed in the Strongbox. The Team Captain of the losing team WILL NOT VOTE. The other members will each have 2 votes and can use them as they see fit, either both on the same person or split them between 2 people. Majority Rules. In the event of a tie, the Team Captain will break the tie and decide which of those tied will join them in being eligible for Elimination. The Paymaster (Captain of the Winning Team) then has all the power and will eliminate any of the 3 chosen players by voiding their check. This process will continue throughout the Team Phase. When the Team Phase ends, the ELIMINATED PLAYERS will have ONE OPPORTUNITY to re-enter the game and 1 player eliminated in the Team Phase will have a second chance. The Individual Phase will be as follows: All players compete in a challenge. The winner will be the only person safe from Elimination and will become the Paymaster. The last place finisher will be the Dead Last Loser and have their check automatically placed in the Strongbox and thus be up for elimination. Then all players (except the Paymaster) will participate in the Vault vote to determine the other 2 players who will be up for elimination. The Paymaster will then decide who to eliminate. This process will continue throughout the Individual Phase. The Individual Phase will culminate in the Final Challenge where the finalists will participate in one last challenge to determine this season's winner Cast |} Game Summary Elimination Chart